La punition
by violetsuki
Summary: Alex et Phai ont RV dans un lieu secret


**Title : **La punition

* * *

**Pairing : **Alex/Phai

**Disclaimer :** Seulement mon imagination. Ce n'est jamais arrivé

**Rating :** T

**Summary : **Alex et Phai ont RV dans un lieu secret.

* * *

**A/N :**_ • J'ai placé cette __scène dans un des lieux que j'aime le plus au monde : Mon lieu secret. caché au milieu des montagnes. Le lieu de mon premier baiser (j'avais 11 ans)… et de beaucoup d'autres premières fois…_

_• J'ai dédié la version anglaise à mon amie too_beauty, je voudrai dédier la version française à **Sissi1789** à qui j'avais promis la traduction pour le mois dernier. Comme quoi il ne faut pas désespérer. Pour la punition II j'espère que tu n'as pas épuisé ton stock de patience car il te faudra attendre encore un peu. Toujours saturée de boulot !_

* * *

LA PUNITION

Prenant un chemin caché uniquement connu par lui et moi, je m'enfonce dans les descend le chemin qui semble presque invisible. Seulement traversé par les chèvres et les bergers de temps à autre. Dans un tournant, je m'arrête. Je peux voir plus loin en contrebas la rivière si claire et merveilleusement éclairée par le soleil. Caché par la végétation, je peux voir sans être vu. Il est déjà là, attendant sur un rocher regardant la rivière. De ma place, je ne peux voir son visage, seulement ses longs cheveux qui semblent flotter sur ses épaules à peine perturbé par un vent léger. Allongé sur le côté dans une pause nonchalante, supporté par son bras droit, je peux présumer qu'il est en train de lire simplement en le regardant de dos. Sa peau est exposée au soleil, il porte juste un pagne.

Tout autour, je regarde le paysage beau à couper le souffle : l'eau s'échappant si claire entre les rochers que je peux voir de ma place les poissons qui l'habitent. Un chaos de rochers disséminés aux bords de la rivière si énormes que l'on pourrait croire que quelques géants les aient posés là pour créer une décor à leur mesure. Par endroit sur les bords de la rivière le sable remplace la pierre offrant une couche idéale à la paresse. Autour un cadre de verdure et d'arbres entremêlés si serrés qu'aucun regard ne semble pouvoir le traverser. Regardant au loin, je peux voir les montagnes qui entourant l'ensemble ferme le paysage. Cette endroit semblent si paisible, protégé comme un sanctuaire secret. Dans cette espace pas de place pour les complots ou les conspirations de la cour. Juste toi et moi. Je poursuis mon chemin pour te rejoindre.

Entendant mes pas, tu te retournes et soudain je peux voir ton sourire éclairé son visage. A ce moment précis, ta beauté est telle que je peux presque entendre mon cœur cessé de battre. Je sens des papillons s'abattre dans mon estomac et mon seul désir est d'être près de toi. Te toucher. Me perdre dans le parfum de ton corps. Immobile tu attends que j'approche. Tu tends une main vers moi. Je la prend. Tu penches ta tête sur le côté, un geste familier lorsque tu es un peu timide ou interrogateur. Je souris à cela. Nous restons un moment sans parler, nous nourrissant du regard de l'autre, et finalement tu m'avoues :

- Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié.

- Jamais

Je laisse ma main glisser sur ta peau, caressant lentement ton bras. Ta peau est chaude gorgé de soleil sous mes doigts, malgré cela tu frissonnes à mon contact. Perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, nous restons là sans bouger inconscient de ce qui nous entoure : la chuchotement de l'eau courant dans le fond. Le chant des oiseaux qui brisent par moment le silence. La brise légère qui soulèvent quelques mèches de tes cheveux devant ton visage lui donnant une touche de sensualité que j'aime tant. Tu brises le contact sous l'intensité de mon regard, rougissant quelques peu. Tu demandes :

- Voudrais-tu partager mon repas ? J'ai apporté quelques fruits, du pain, de l'huile d'olive, du fromage de chèvre et du vin.

- Avec plaisir

Nous nous dirigeons vers le panier ou la nourriture attend puis décidons de traverser la rivière pour trouver une place moins chaotique et plus confortable pour manger. Avisant un petit coin de sable sur l'autre côté de la rivière, nous traversons. L'eau est fraîche sur ma peau presque froide contrastant agréablement avec le soleil chaud et brulant. Soudain j'entend un cri d'oiseau si caractéristique, je lève les yeux protégeant mes yeux du soleil avec ma main. Je peux voir dans le ciel un faucon volant et tournant au dessus de nos tête, je souris. Bon présage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser.

Hephaistion pose le panier sur le sable et revient vers moi. Le fond de la rivière est couvert de pierre. Portant les vêtements d'Hephaistion et une couverture, je glisse sur une pierre. Essayant de m'aider, Hephaistion me donne sa main mais en perdant l'équilibre je l'entraîne dans ma chute. Alors que nous tombons, j'atterris dans l'eau sur le dos tandis qu'Hephaistion entre en collision avec mon torse, nous retrouvant face à face. D'abord surpris, nous partons dans un fou rire. Lorsque notre hilarité se calme enfin, sentant nos corps l'un contre l'autre, ses yeux dans les miens, ses lèvres si proche, je l'embrasse. Au début, je n'ose approfondir le baiser, touchant à peine la douceur de ses lèvres. Puis, devenant plus confiant, je le force à entrouvrir sa bouche et l'explore doucement avec ma langue. Dès le début du baiser Hephaistion a fermé ses yeux me laissant rendre la directive avec lui. Comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il semble si innocent parfois.

Depuis que le le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu proche de qui que ce soit. Il a toujours refusé toutes les propositions de ses compagnons ou des hommes attirés par sa beauté. Evitant tout contact, caresse ou baiser que parfois certains voudraient lui voler. Sa ténacité excitant d'autant plus ses courtisans. Quelquefois je peux voir l'inquiétude voire la peur voiler son regard devant l'obstination de ses poursuivants. Depuis que je le connais, nous sommes devenus amis ; voyant dans l'autre ce que nous avons toujours chercher sans vraiment savoir. Il m'apporte tout ce que je ne suis pas et il en est de même pour moi avec lui. Comme si nous étions le dues pièces exactes d'un puzzle. Comme dirait Aristote : Une âme dans deux corps. Mais voyant ses courtisans l'harasser, je n'ai jamais osé exprimer mes sentiments ouvertement.

C'est étrange je sais. Nous partageons tout mais je suis incapable de parler de ce que je ressens pour lui… à lui. Je l'aime plus queje ne saurai dire. Mon amour pour lui es tai fort que, parfois, le garder cacher au fond de moi, me fait mal. L'embrasser pour la première fois est un paradis. Je l'embrasse presque désespérément, effrayé après cela qu'il me rejette comme il l'a fait avec tous les autres. J'aimerai le conquérir. Je dois le conquérir. Je l'entend gémir. Il me repousse brisant le baiser, pantelant. Je me glace comme un condamné attendant sa sentence.

- Par tous les Dieux… Alexandre… J'ai besoin de respirer.

Il reste allongé sur moi, sa tête sur mon torse étourdi. Pas de rejet. Pas de réprimande. Je souris.

- Veux-tu me tuer d'un baiser ? Me demande-t-il.

- Non mon amour.

Je réponds en souriant et déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il lève sa tête et me regarde avec un mélange de confusion et d'espoir.

- Je pense que j'ai ruiné tes vêtements.

En lui montrant ses affaires que je teins malgré tout. Il les regarde et souris ajoutant :

- La couverture aussi. Nous devrions la mettre à sécher au soleil.

Hephaistion répond en reprenant sa place sur le torse d'Alexandre.

- Oui mais pour cela tu dois te lever.

- Pourquoi ? C'est si confortable ici. dit-il dans un soupir.

- Confortable ? Vraiment ?

- Oui

Sans crier gare, je le pousse et le fait basculer dans l'eau. Sans attendre je me lève et court vers le bord de la rivière. En l'entendant crier de dépit, je ris. Je dépose les vêtements mouillés sur un rocher quand je sens deux mains qui m'attrape par derrière. Comme des enfants nous commençons à nous battre. Après un moment, épuisé et riant nous nous arrêtons, allongé sur le sable et reprenant notre souffle.

- Je pense que nous avons besoin d'un bain.

Il dit en montrant le sable qui macule nos corps et les vêtements. Nous quittons les vêtements trempés, les lavons sommairement dans la rivière avant de les poser sur un rocher au soleil. Nus, nous nous dirigeons là où la rivière est plus profonde pour nager. Durant un moment nous faisons la course à la nage, puis fatigués nous nous laissons flotter tranquillement, prenant plaisir à être juste là sous le soleil. Hephaistion a les yeux fermés, son visage tourné vers le soleil. Je ne peux m'empêcher de venir derrière lui et le prendre dans mes bras par la taille, peau contre peau, laissant ma tête se poser sur son épaule. D'abord tendu, il laisse peu à peu la tension abandonner son corps. Je ne dis rien. Je ne fais rien à part déposer des baisers à peine effleurés sur son épaule comme des papillons. Le sentir si proche, de sentir ses fesses contre mon sexe, mon esprit troublés, mon corps réagit à son contact. Je le relâche soudainement et commence à nager, espérant cacher mon désir et calmer mon corps. Après un moment, je le rejoins sur le sable, séchant mon corps avec un tissu qui a miraculeusement échappé au bain forcé. Hephaistion a déjà préparé la collation. Je l'observe s'affairer évitant ostensiblement mon regard. Je m'assoie et dis :

- Je suis désolé Hephaistion.

- Notre corps réagit contre notre volonté parfois. Je peux comprendre plus que tu ne le l'imagines.

Répond-t-il nerveusement. Ce qui n'aide en rien la situation c'est que nous devons rester dénudé du fait de nos vêtements mouillés. Habituellement cela n'a pas d'importance mais dans ces circonstances, je comprend son embarrassement. Nous mangeons en silence et peu de temps après je tombe de sommeil.

* * *

Hephaistion regarde Alexandre assoupi. Il est troublé. Pour la première fois, Alexandre l'a embrassé. C'était comme un rêve. Jamais il n'avait espéré qu'un jour son ami l'embrasserait. Il s'est senti perdre le contrôle sous son toucher, sous les lèvres d'Alexandre. Il l'a arrêté de peur de se trahir. Cachant son trouble sous des propos futiles. Alors qu'en réalité, il se sentait plané, presque ivre, perdant l'esprit, s'abandonnant. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à cela. Il n'a jamais eu d'expérience sexuelle auparavant. Pour dire la vérité, il a toujours été plus ou moins effrayé par les regard de concupiscence que ses compagnons et les autres hommes posent sur lui. Il se sent à chaque fois sali et mal à l'aise quand il voit la luxure dans leurs yeux. Mais avec Alexandre ce n'est pas la même chose. Il pose toujours sur lui un regard si confiant et aimant.

Quand Alexandre l'a embrassé il a pu lire dans son regard la peur et l'espoir. Aussi n'était-il pas effrayé mais juste confus et interrogateur. Il m'a appelé « mon amour », il se souvient. Cela signifie-t-il que son ami l'aime ? Il veut y croire mais s'il se trompait. Quand Alexandre l'a pris dans ses bras dans la rivière, il était si inquiet et excité en même temps. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Et lorsqu'il a senti contre lui l'érection d'Alexandre, il était perdu, un nœud dans l'estomac tandis qu'une chaleur inconnu grandissait en lui Mais avant qu'il ait pu réagir ou dire quelque chose, Alexandre l'abandonna pour nager.

Voyant Alexandre endormi, avec ses yeux il dessine la ligne de son visage, ses yeux, son nez et ses lèvres. Des lèvres si belles, il aimerait l'embrasser à nouveau, pense-t-il en mordant sa lèvre. Se sentant audacieux, il approche Alex lentement, sans faire de bruit. Avec un doigt il suit les lignes qu'il a déjà dessiné mentalement. Puis se penchant au-dessus de lui il pose des baisers papillons sur ses lèvres. Quand soudain il sent des mains sur lui et sans comprendre comment il se retrouve basculer sous le corps d'Alexandre. Il peut sentir le poids de ce corps puissant sur lui et une cuisse dure entre ses jambes qui appuie contre son sexe.

- Essaierais-tu de prendre avantage de ton prince dans son sommeil, Hephaistion ?

Hephaisiton rougit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je… Je…

- Vraiment ? — Coupe Alexandre — Je pense au contraire que c'est exactement ce que je crois et cela mérite une punition.

Le voyant si sérieux, Hephaistion est choqué et confus, il essaie tant bien que mal de justifier son acte.

- Quoi ! Alexandre, je te jure…

Mais il ne peut finir sa phrase, Alexandre l'emporte dans un long et profond baiser. Hephaistion a l'impression que des étoiles explosent sous ses paupières. Sentant son cœur battre si fort tandis que la langue d'Alexandre envahie sa bouche. Sentant des mains voyager le long de son corps. Il ne peut en supporter plus et se met à gémir. S'accrochant aux épaules d'Alexandre, comme si en faisant cela il pouvait garder le contrôle. Mais ces mains sur son corps, ces mains — Oh Dieux ! — le provoque sans merci, caressant sa peau d'un façon tel qu'il ne peut empêcher son crops de bouger sous son toucher. Voulant plus, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il veut. Tout à coup, Alex brise le baiser.

- Aimes-tu ma punition ? Demande-t-il pantelant avec un sourire.

Hephaistion le regarde étonné, il a oublié la raison de ce baiser.

- Oui. Répond-t-il le rouge aux joues.

- J'aime te punir. Murmure Alex à son oreille, déposant des petits baisers sur son cou et ses épaules.

- Je pense que nous devrions approfondir la punition — dit-il suggestif — Tu ne penses pas ?

Reprenant son souffle, Hephaistion se sent étourdi. Il peut sentir le sexe d'Alex qui ne laisse aucun doute sur son désir. Croisant son regard, Hephaistion sait qu'Alex attend sa permission. Il ne le forcera jamais à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. Mais étrangement à ce moment précis il aimerai qu'il le fasse. Il est si effrayé. Il le veut mais en même temps… Avant qu'il est le temps de réfléchir, il entend une voix — sa voix — disant timidement :

- Oui

Aussitôt qu'Hephaisiton a répondu, il sent son cœur battre comme un fou et une chaleur brule ses joues. Un nœud grandit dans son estomac et il ne sait quoi faire. Alexandre voyant la peur dans ses yeux lui demande :

- As-tu confiance en moi ?

Phai acquiesce de la tête.

- Dans ce cas n'aie pas peur… N'aie pas peur mon amour…

Et il se penche pour embrasser Hephaisiton qui s'abandonne à sa volonté…

* * *

Je regarde Hephaistion sous moi, mon corps encore enfoui au fond de lui. Je n peut me résoudre à quitter ce corps. Je sais qu'il doit être inconfortable mais je veux faire durer la sensation de sa chaleur au plus profond de lui. Je me sens à ma place, en sécurité, hors de danger. Je l'aime. Je regarde son visage, ses yeux à moitié clos. Sa bouche cherchant à clamer son souffle. Son corps totalement abandonné. Il est si beau. Nous avons déjà fait l'amour deux fois. Je ne peux être rassasier de son corps.

- Alex…

Sa voix semble à peine un soupir.

- Oui mon amour.

Je réponds l'embrassant doucement la peau près de ma bouche.

- Ton poids m'écrase. Bouge s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es si confortable.

- Confortable ? Vraiment ?

- Hmmm ! Je ne veux pas bouger.

- S'il te plaît Alex ! Je ne peux respirer et… et…

- Quoi bébé !

- Tu es toujours enfoui en moi. Dit-il rougissant.

- On se plaint ?

- Je ne me plaindrai pas si tu ne m'avais pas pris comme le barbare que tu es la seconde fois.

- Quoi ! Tu oses me traiter de barbare ! — faussement offensé — Il semble que tu aimes être puni finalement. J'ajoute d'un ton amusé.

Je me retire de son corps et commence à le chatouiller.

- Alex ! Non !

Il essaie de m'échapper mais je réussis à le garder sous mon emprise.

- Stop Alex ! S'il te plaît ! Me dit-il en riant.

- Te rends-tu, mon amour ? Je lui demande en souriant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

- Oui je me rends. dit-il essoufflé.

- Mais tu dois te faire pardonner.

- Comment cela ? dit-il en souriant.

- Hum ! Laisse moi y réfléchir… Un baiser serait bien.

- Tu es impossible et insatiable. Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas le sexe. dit-il en secouant sa tête.

- C'est de ta faute.

- Ma faute ? Qu'est-est ce que j'ai fait ? Demande-t-il innocemment.

- Oui ta faute. Tu es trop beau. Et de te voir comme ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de te toucher comme cela, de t'embrasser comme ça.

Et ajoutant le geste à la parole, je prend la cuisse d'Hephaistion et commence à caresse et embrasser la peau si douce à l'intérieur. Je l'entends gémir sous ma caresse.

- Alex… Non… S'il te plait… Oh, oui… S'il te plait !

Ecoutant ses protestations tourner en gémissements de plaisir, je ris.

- Il semble que tu ne soit pas très cohérent dans tes désirs, mon cher.

- C'est ta faute !

- Ma faute ? Comment ça ? Je dis joueur en continuant mes caresses sur sa cuisses sans merci.

- Alex… Hmmm… Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Je déteste quand tu me traites comme ça. dit-il presqu'en boudant.

Pour un instant, J'arrête et me penche vers lui posant presque mes lèvres sur sa bouche et demande :

- Oh vraiment ! Tu me déteste ?

- Je…

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il réagit immédiatement, ondulant, cherchant à faire nos peaux se toucher, embrassant ma taille. Je l'attrape derrière la nuque et l'emportant dans mes bras, je m'assoie sur mes talons l'asseyant à cheval sur mes genoux. Quand le baiser prend fin, je le regarde si beau ; ses cheveux entremêlés, ses joues enflammés, ses yeux si brillants et sa bouche gonflée. J'aimerai à cet instant être un peintre pour garder pour toujours l'image de lui ainsi. Conscient de mon regard sur lui, il demande doucement :

- Quoi ?

Je reste un moment en silence. Je souris en le regardant, insconscient qu'il est de son état et de sa beauté.

- Rien… Juste… Je t'aime, mon amour.


End file.
